CELL AND VIRAL VECTOR LABORATORY SHARED RESOURCE Project Summary The mission of the Cell and Viral Vector Laboratory (CVVL) Shared Resource is to serve the scientific needs of Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) researchers by offering customized assistance for specialized cell culture and viral vector production; and by providing quality control for each research project. The use of primary and established cultures from cancerous and non-cancerous origins is essential for cancer research and requires careful quality control to maintain appropriate phenotype and functions. In addition, the use of various viral vectors (including lentivirus, retrovirus and adenovirus) has become a critical experimental technique for cancer research to effectively manipulate gene expression and to create desired mutations in particular genes. The CVVL also serves as a central site for purchasing and distributing specific culture media/reagents, molecular biology kits, and standard laboratory supplies in a cost- effective manner for WFBCCC members. The Specific Aims of CVVL are to 1) provide specialized cell culture services that support WFBCCC members' research needs, in an efficient and cost-effective manner; 2) maintain a cell repository of commonly used cell lines for WFBCCC member use; 3) provide WFBCCC members access to specialized equipment not readily available or not cost-effective for individual researchers; and 4) serve as a distribution center for critical cell culture and molecular biology reagents. The CVVL is extensively utilized by more than 139 Principal Investigators (both WFBCCC members and non-members) annually; 63% of services support the research of WFBCCC members. Services are provided to investigators on all institutional campuses at substantial cost savings with work conducted under stringent standard operating procedures. The expertise of the CVVL Director, Purnima Dubey, Ph.D., and the efforts of two technicians (1.5 FTE) provide high-quality cell culture and viral vector production services to researchers at WFBCCC. In the future, the CVVL plans to extend the viral production service by expanding its cutting-edge viral vector systems.